


Cocoa and Cables

by Temmy_Silver



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale to the Rescue (Good Omens), BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temmy_Silver/pseuds/Temmy_Silver
Summary: Crowley gets a new job at the skyscraper his husband works at and decides to surprise him. A bit of fluff before danger ensues.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Cocoa and Cables

**Author's Note:**

> This fic turned out less silly than I thought it would be, but I still like it. Happy reading!

Azra Fell was working late, having amassed too much of everyone else’s work. His desk was one of many lined up on the 38th floor of the building, but his monitor glowed alone in the evening’s darkness. The soft light of his desk lamp illuminated the occasional drifting dust speck, and Azra's diligent typing filled the dead air. He didn’t stop until a little past 8:30, removing his spectacles and rubbing at his eyes. One day he’d quit this firm, he promised himself, or at least leave his coworkers to do their own bloody jobs. One day.

Figuring he deserved a break, Azra dug around in his brown office bag until he found what he was looking for: a tartan-patterned thermos filled with his specially-made cocoa. He unscrewed the cap and relished in the sweet, chocolate-cinnamon smell that wafted from the container. Just as he was about to take a sip there came a deliberate knocking at the windows.

Azra jumped, nearly sloshing the cocoa onto himself. He turned, expecting to see the marks of a triage of birds that had flown into the side of the building. Instead, he saw his husband, Crowley, perched on a boxed platform suspended by four cables and wearing a wicked smile.

The pair stared at each other for a moment before Crowley beckoned Azra over. With furrowed brows, Azra made his way to the windows with thermos still in hand. He twisted the handle to a smaller window implemented into one of the large, wall-to-wall ones and pulled it open.

“My dear, _what_ are you doing out there?” Azra asked, more exasperated than curious. Crowley had a tendency to pop up in strange or dangerous situations.

Crowley disappeared behind the platform’s walls for a moment before reappearing with cleaning supplies and a wiper. “Got a promotion, angel! Sort of. I wash the windows now.”

“How do you ‘sort of’ get a promotion?”

“The last bloke quit, said the cables needed replacing or something,” Crowley explained, setting his bucket of supplies back down. “He was the paranoid sort. I’ve been at this for hours and this thing hasn’t so much as creaked.”

Azra scanned the suspension wires but didn’t know what to make of their condition, then sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Why didn’t I know about this sooner?”

“Because I knew you would worry. The only danger up here is dying of boredom. Talk to me for a bit?” Crowley asked, making golden puppy eyes.

Azra sighed again before screwing the cap back on his thermos and holding it out the tiny window. “Only if you take this. It’s freezing out there, you’ll catch your death with that wind.”

“Aw, angel, I don’t need-”

“Take. The bloody. Cocoa,” Azra said. Crowley knew better than to argue. After some fumbling, the thermos was handed off and Azra went to wheel his desk chair over and switch to working on his laptop.

For the next half hour the two of them talked about nothing and everything, as couples often do, content to just be able to _be_ with someone. Crowley was finishing up complaining about a ficus on the seventh floor (Azra dutifully pretended to be interested) when he said, “I’m about done with this side, angel, I should move on. You want your thermos back?”

“Yes, please,” Azra said. Crowley maneuvered the platform back to the center and held the half-empty container out for his husband, which Azra took.

“When do you suppose you’ll-” Azra started, but movement from above caught his eye and cut him off. He blanched, and the thermos fell from his grasp, plummeting to the earth and spilling cocoa on the way. “Crowley, you need to get back up to the roof _now._ ”

“Azra, what are you-?” Crowley followed his husband’s gaze to one of the back suspension cables.

It was terribly frayed, and still unwinding.

“Oh, fuck me, that’s not going to hold,” Crowley said in a strangled voice. “That’s not-”

_SNAP_

Azra watched in horror as his love was thrown to the side. Crowley collided with the protective barrier, one hand on the rail and the other on the front cable for balance, his waist tipping precariously off the edge. The two of them held their breath for half a second before the second cable started to shake and fray. They both cried out as Crowley lost his grip and balance, falling off the safety ledge. Before he descended to the pavement below, however, he managed to hook the backs of his knees around the short wall. There he dangled, crying out.

“ _Crowley!_ ” Azra yelled, trying to think of something to do. He looked around the office and spotted a nearby fire extinguisher. A terrible idea formed in his head, but he was out of options. “Hang on! Stay right there!”

_“I WASN’T FUCKING PLANNING ON LEAVING!”_

Azra ran to the fire extinguisher and hoisted it up, aiming the bottom of it at the middle window. He gave a shouted warning to Crowley to watch his head, then charged.

The collision produced a large spiderweb crack in the glass, and a couple more hefty swings had it shatter into a billion little pieces. Azra collapsed to his knees and stretched out his arms. “Crowley, grab my hands!”

“What?!” Crowley looked up at Azra with fear and incredulity.

“You have to pull yourself up and grab my hands! I’ll help you the rest of the way!” Azra yelled. “Please, Crowley, you have to try!”

Crowley took a few deep and shuddering breaths. With tremendous effort, he used his legs and core to slowly bring himself upright. Their fingers scrabbled at each other before they finally grabbed hold of each other’s wrists. The grip was secure, and hope filled each of them.

Then the second cable broke.

For one terrible moment, Azra felt pure dread as the both of them started to fall. It was only at the last second that he managed to fling his weight in order to brace his shoulder and leg against the nearest unbroken window. He moved his other leg to a kneeling position, his foot preventing forward movement.

Their grips on each other were slipping, and Azra seemed to be losing his balancing battle. Crowley stared up at him balefully. “Azra, you have to let me-”

“Do shut up, dear,” Azra said through clenched teeth. He struggled with the equilibrium between himself and Crowley for what felt like hours, but finally, with a strength he didn’t realise he had, he gained the upper hand.

Once the threshold had been crossed, Azra pulled Crowley up and into the building. The pair landed clumsily on top of each other, still gripping as though their lives depended on it.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, clutching each other and breathing heavily from exhaustion and adrenaline crashes.

Finally, in a voice just above a whisper, Azra asked, “Are you alright, my dear?”

Crowley burst out into hysterical laughter. “Fuck no!” Then he cupped Azra’s face and gave him a long, deep kiss of thanks.

They were both laughing by the time they parted, and still went on as the sound of sirens approached them.

**Author's Note:**

> It was fun to write a couple one-shots, but I'll definitely be returning to longer fics in the future. I'm not sure if the next one will be a Good Omens/Sherlock crossover I have planned or a longer fic of Detroit: Become Human, but it won't be up for a while either way because of massive school and home projects. Until then, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
